Magic Bean
Magic Beans are recurring items in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. These magical, oversized beans have several multi-colored kernels in them. If planted in a patches of Soft Soil and left to grow for a while, Magic Beans sprout fluffy leaves which can carry a passenger through the air to hard-to-reach areas, often leading to treasures such as Pieces of Heart. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Magic Beans can be purchased from the Bean Seller found near the banks of Zora's River. At a starting price of 10 Rupees, every time Link purchases a Magic Bean, the price of the next bean increases by 10 Rupees. Link can purchase ten Magic Beans in all, which can be planted in ten spots of soft soil found across Hyrule. Once it has been planted, Link can return to the same location as an adult to find that a plant has grown — the plants often provide excellent shortcuts, as is the case on Death Mountain. Since the last bean costs 100 Rupees, the Adult's Wallet is required in order to have enough money to buy the last bean. When the "Song of Storms" is played nearby a budding plant, fairies appear. The ten locations to plant the Magic Beans are: # Next to the seller. # Near the bridge in the Lost Woods. # In the area of the Lost Woods with two Business Scrubs and the Hidden Hole containing the Forest Stage. # Next to the store in Kokiri Forest. # In Kakariko Graveyard, next to where Dampe's grave will be. # At the entrance of Dodongo's Cavern. # Next to the Lakeside Laboratory. # Near the base of the waterfall in Gerudo Valley. # Near the Triforce Pedestal in Death Mountain Crater. # Near the entrance to the Spirit Temple. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Magic Beans can be purchased from the Bean Seller, who can be found in a Hidden Hole in the Inner Palace Garden of the Deku Palace. Once Link has purchased his first bean, more beans can be purchased either from the Bean Seller, or a Business Scrub found in the Southern Swamp (or in South Clock Town if Link has traded him the City Title Deed). Magic Beans are needed in order to sneak inside the Deku Palace's prison and talk to the Imprisoned Monkey, in effect learning the "Sonata of Awakening". Once a bean has been planted in a patch of soft soil in the Outer Palace Garden, Spring Water, which can be carried in bottles, must be sprinkled on the plant bud to make it grow. Optionally, the "Song of Storms" can be played near the plant to make it grow instead of the Spring Water. The rain shower that occurs on the Second Day will also cause the plants to grow. A Gibdo Beneath the Well requires Link to give it five Magic Beans before it will let him pass. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Magic Beans appear as a Food item for Companion Fairies and is classified as a plant-based food. Like all food items, there are 3 grades: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Food Grade Level *''Bronze Food - Magic Bean *''Silver Food'' - Tasty Magic Bean *''Gold Food'' - Delicious Magic Bean es:Judía Mágica Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Seeds